


John’s Mind Palace Adventure

by Donna_Nobles_Knickers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Nobles_Knickers/pseuds/Donna_Nobles_Knickers





	John’s Mind Palace Adventure

John’s Mind Palace Adventure.

Well, it’s Friday early afternoon. Surgery closed early and Sherlock’s parents were in town and wanted to take Mary and the baby shopping. That left me to my own devices. Stopped by 221B to see Sherlock and he was stretched out on the divan eyes closed – in his Mind Palace – you don’t bother him when he’s there. I’ve spoken to him enough when he’s in a reasonable state to have him describe what he does to get to his palace.   
Feeling confident I’d end up going to sleep, I started through the quick breathing exercises he recommended and focused my mind on a point of memory and relaxed. I mentally moved that memory into a specific object or room. It was of me and Harry playing saloon fist fight. I remembered dad breaking us up. No dinner. I moved on to the next memory.   
My group of friends and I split in to white hats and black hats playing cowboys versus rustlers. As I actually owned a white cowboy hat, I always ended up being in the good guys group. I filed this memory in an old cigar box. Next memory was me watching Telly; an old Lone Ranger black & white. Suddenly, the memory changed. And I was the Lone Ranger, John Reid; that may be a link…. By my side was Ton…Sherlock! “What are you doing in my dream?” “It’s your mind palace, John. I’m your Tonto!” he says with a cheeky grin.  
“You can’t shoot anyone with a violin bow, can’t you use native American bow or a Irish crossbow, Sherlock.” “It’s your mind palace, John. You change it.” And I did. Nice memory of me, Hazel Atchwood and Victoria Belknap in the back seat of my dad’s car. I was stretched out lengthwise, Hazel over my head and Vicki between…with Sherlock peeking over the front seats watching. “Sherlock get out.” “This is your mind palace, John.”  
Like crap telly, I grabbed the remote and changed channels. I was walking through the park and there was Mike Stamford. Eating lunch and hallooing me. Crap, I know where this leads to my first meeting with Sherlock. So I mentally file this away in one of Mrs. Hudson’s rubbish bins and reach for another memory. Harry again. A few months ago. Her sobriety meeting, getting a 90 day pin. Showing up rousing drunk on SHERLOCK’s arm, wtf is all this Sherlock in my memories about?   
A spinning wheel??? Oh, touch the needle to return to reality. I see. Clever me. Mary’s on the couch with the baby. Sherlock’s at the window playing the Winter from Vivaldi Four Seasons. Has always given me strange nightmares, brrr!


End file.
